Pizza and Ice
by AnnieSmith117
Summary: A simple walk home turned into something entirely different for Luna (No characters from Harry Potter* (I don't own any characters except Luna*
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for me. I was walking home from my day job at a pizzeria.

I always considered myself pretty independent. No one ever stood up to me I was always top dog. If I didn't like someone or something I'd take care of it. I took care of myself ever since I lost my mother when I was 14. I had no family and I had to grow up fast, so bull shit wasn't an option.

It was pouring down rain the forecast has called for clear skies. Stupid weather man… stupid rain… stupid 20-year-old life. I strode as fast as I could without running. I could handle getting a little wet, I wouldn't melt after all. Despite the rain, the streets were still flooded with people with large umbrellas. I finally got to my small street; I was only a few blocks away now. I was the only person on the block, but I could see the silhouette of a man walking fast with an umbrella. He came closer and closer. He didn't even seem to notice me. Finally, he passes me. He looked… odd. He had long black hair that was slicked back behind his ears, and wore a trench coat and dress shoes. A few moments after he passed me, he turned on his heel and started walking with me. I looked over curiously. "May I help you?" I asked sharply. "It looked like you could use an umbrella." He smiled even wider now as he gestured under the umbrella. Why not? I got close to him… how much harm could he do to ME. He held my waist keeping me out of the rain. He seemed pleasant, very polite, and a nice smile too. I would just let him walk me the rest of the way to my house then it would be goodbye forever. We came to my house. "This is my" I started to turn towards the door, but he yanked me back and kept walking. "What's wrong with you?!" I pushed him away but he still grabbed me.

He held my arm firmly as we came to a small, secluded ally. He pushed me into the brick wall. I got ready to fight and put up my fists. He chuckled lowly. "I'm not going to hurt you mortal." Mortal? What was this guys deal? "Listen- I don't want any trouble so if I could just leave-" I started to walk around him, when he popped up in front of me. I looked over my shoulder… he was behind me to. What the hell? I backed away, this guy was serious. I couldn't fight "something". He called me mortal . I wasn't afraid…I was just… freaked. He came close and started holding me close. "Mmmmmhhh. Yes. You will do."

"What?" I was confused "You are a prisoner to a god." He smiled at me. I'm not a god hostage? At least he was attractive. I looked angrily into his pale green eyes. They were beautiful. I inhaled sharply as he pulled me into a tight hug. Oh, he smelled nice. I opened my eyes… we were somewhere… somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

Grabbing the mortal, I held her close as we came into Asgard. She smelled so good, I almost didn't want to let her go. Until I remembered, revenge on my so called father and brother. Taking over the world. Power. And I felt the walls come back up again. Shoving me away from her, the redhead mortal screamed "Where the hell are we?!" I cringed. Damn she could be loud. "We're in Asgard" "Asgard…as in…" "yes, the place where my father king Odin's palace is" "hold up!" she said, putting her hand up "you mean to tell me this shit is real?!" "DO YOU KNOW WHO'S PRESENCE WHO YOU'RE IN?! YOU'RE IN THE PRESENCE OF A GOD!" I tightened my grasp on my scepter. How my brother could fall in love with one of these imbeciles was beyond me. "a god?! Bullshit" she said, as she started to laugh mockingly at me. Feeling my anger slowly come upon me, I grabbed her arm and started to drag her into the palace. "Where are you taking me? Hey, let me go" she snapped as she tried to get out of my grasp "Cooperating would be easier for you." I told her and I kept on dragging her.

Entering the place where I grew up as a kid, forever in Thor's shadow. But not this time, I'll show them. As we kept on walking, I noticed she started to shiver a bit. "Are you okay?" I asked as I loosened my grip on her arm "I'm fine." she snapped at me. Ugh, mortals and their rude behaviors. I thought. Walking down a hall, I dragged her into one of our spare bedrooms. I may be a God, and I may want to rule the world of mortals. But I still had a heart. Letting go of her arm, I walked over to the bed and picked up a blanket. "What? You're gonna strangle me now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she eyed the blanket in my hands. "No um…" I nervously said "you just …looked cold since you were wet." placing it around her shoulders, I walked a bit away from her. "Oh um…thanks…" she said, with a surprised expression on her face as she wrapped it a bit tighter around her. "This is your roo-…" I started to say to her, but she cut me off before I could finish "What?!" she asked as she let the blanket fall to the floor "Why am I here?!" she demanded. I refused to answer her, this mortal didn't need to know why. "Because." I answered with a one word reply. "Let me go home…" she said, as she walked towards me a little. As she walked closer, it felt like there was a magnet pulling us together. Taking a step back, I looked at her and went "No, mortal…this is your new home until I either let you go or…" letting the sentence hang, I wanted for her reaction.

Looking at me square in the eye, she went "I'm not afraid, but don't think I'm going to wait here until someone saves me. I will get out of here, I don't take bullshit."

Laughing at her, I replied "Whatever you say, Mortal" turning around, I started to walk out the door. "Luna," I heard her say "My name is Luna, not mortal." not moving, I stood there for a few seconds. "Luna.." I softly whispered, feeling her name on my lips. "Okay…Luna." I said over my shoulder as I walked out and locked the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Knowing something fictional was read kind of freaked me out a lot. How could he be so sweet yet so arrogant at the same time? I was enraged! No one could push me around. I'm top dog! I don't need anyone! I don't need this! I don't need him! But on the other hand he was so gentle. He made sure I was okay.

I was now alone on this distant "planet", in some "gods" spare room. I flopped onto the huge bed and screamed into a pillow. What could I do? What did he even want?! I started to calm myself, I couldn't do anything. Then I started to think of him., the god. I didn't even know his name! At least he knew mine now and would stop calling me "mortal". For the first time in a long time, I was scared. I was still alone thinking, when I heard a thump on the door.

The god poked his head through. "Come in." I said like he has asked. He summoned a servant who had a night gown. "I thought you would need some sleep wear." He smiled at me sweetly. I smiled back. Wait. What was I doing? Being nice now? No way! I grabbed the gown and started stripping in front of him. I wasn't afraid of him seeing me- I'm not afraid of anything. I finished dressing, then laid on the bed. He came and sat next to me. "My name is Loki, god of mischief." "Loki," I repeated, "what do you want with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

As I stood there, Luna…the mortal started to change in front of me. Looking away, I tried not to notice her bare pale white skin as she changed out of her clothing. The back of her shirt said "Andrea's Pizzeria" whatever that meant. Thor probably knew what "Pizzeria" was since Father banished him to that god forsaken place. As her shirt came off, I couldn't help but notice her striped bra and her matching underwear. What the hell, Loki. You can't be thinking of being attracted to this small minded imbecilic. I thought to myself, this time looking down at the floor. Hearing the fabric as she pulled the night gown over her head, I glanced up and saw her walk over to the bed and lay down on her stomach. Resting her chin under her and her feet up in the air, I walked over to her and sat down. "My name is Loki, God of Mischief." She may as well know my name; hell…every stupid mortal should know my name. "Loki," she said "what do you want with me?" I was afraid it might come to this, another thing I hated about mortals. They were always full of questions. Curious creatures they were.

"You are here because my brother Thor loves you mortals." I said "And knowing him, he'll do whatever it takes to save you." "Why does he love us…mortals?" she asked, empathizing on the word "mortals" with a roll of her eyes. "Because when my father sent him to your world, he fell in love with a mortal." "Oh really? Is she here, on this planet too?" "No." I answered back, getting slightly annoyed. I wonder if she's always been like this. "Wait wait… so what? I'm like your bait for Thor?" she asked, now sitting up with her legs tucked underneath her. "You will be the reason why my brother comes to me and obeys my every command." Looking at me, Luna started laughing. "Of all the childish things! You just want to have a little brotherly fight with your brother! You kidnapped me to use as bait! Haha oh my God." holding her sides, she continued to sarcastically laugh. "This is complete and utter bullshit. You're so immature." Grabbing a handful of my robe, I clenched it in my hands to let out some of my anger. How dare this mortal mock me. "You. Know. Nothing. Of. Me. Mortal." I said through clinched teeth. "You're right, I don't…." Luna stopped laughing as soon as she heard my words, especially when she heard me call her mortal. "You're right…I don't. But kidnapping me, and keeping me hostage just to use me as bait for your brother isn't exactly making a good first impression on me." Getting up off her bed, I walked away a bit and ran my hand through my hair. "I don't care about first impressions at all actually, all I care about is…." Cutting me off, Luna said "yeah yeah, to get back at your brother. To have your little childish fight with him. Blah blah, rule the world and other shit." she stated. Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I decided to give up. "Do you need anything?" I asked, for some reason she made me want to be kind. I kidnapped her, kidnappers aren't supposed to be nice to their victims. They were supposed to be cruel…and I'm Loki, I'm supposed to be cruel. Hell, I almost killed a bunch of mortals too and it actually excited me. But Luna…this mortal, it felt different.

"Yes, I would like something…" she asked, getting off her bed she walked towards me. As she walked closer, and closer, I had a sudden urge in my body to hold her in my arms. But I resisted. She's a mortal, I told myself. You don't get attached to a stupid mortal, especially one that is your hostage. I didn't realize how close she was to me until I looked up; there was only three inches between us. I looked into her beautiful bright green eyes, and at first I was a bit surprised what I saw there. Fear. I saw fear. She may act all tough and said she wasn't afraid, but her eyes told me the truth. "I. Want. You. To. Take. Me. Home. Now!" She demanded. With every word she said, she jammed her finger into my chest until I finally had enough and grabbed hold of her hand. A shot of what felt like a bolt of lightning from Thor's hammer shot through my arm and I quickly dropped her hand. Taking a step back to clear…whatever was going on between us, I looked at her. "No Luna, I'm not taking you home and it's better that you stop asking. Get used to your room. You might be here awhile." Turning around, I walked out the door and closed it behind me. Leaning against the door, I looked up and went "That must never happen again. Focus on taking over the world. Finally having the power and respect I deserve." Saying that, I felt an evil grin light up my face and I walked down the halls. "I can't let some stupid…redhead…beautiful…mortal…" I sighed, I felt my smile fading away and what replaced it was a soft grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki ran his fingers through his hair as I glanced up at him. Maybe he would fall for a "mortal" trick. "Yes, I would like something." I was now trying to seduce him… yes it did come to this. I strode towards him slowly. "I. Want. You." I took a short pause then approached him faster. "To. Take. Me. Home." I demanded, poking a finger into his chest. In one swift movement he grabbed my hand, crushing my fingers. I didn't flinch- show no signs of fear. He let me go then told me, "No Luna, I'm not taking you home and it's better if you stopped asking. Get used to your room you might be here a while." He turned sharply and exited the room. I went back to my bed, then screamed into my pillows some more. What should I do? What could I do? I started to break down and cry. How could I get stuck here? I hugged my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

I had a deep dreamless sleep. I was awakened by the sun pounding through the window. I still seemed pretty early- no one was around.I poked my head out the door…still no one. I decided to explore the so-called "palace". I was still in my nightgown. This place was HUGE! I turned corners for about an hour. I was walking around a corner while looking up at the skylights when suddenly- THUD! "OW!" Two simultaneous groans were let out. I was now on the floor. I had "run into" Loki.

He rubbed his head, "Why don't you watch where you're-" He stopped as he looked up at me. "Oh, Luna." He added softly. He stared at me for a few moments. He was already fully clothed in green robes, and silver armor. Oh, he did look fantastic. " Uh… morning " I sad as I half smiled at him. He half smiled back, then shook his head and cleared his throat. "You were not permitted to leave your room" I could see fury growing in his eyes. Then he helped me up. "OW!" A sting of pain shot up my leg. I fell back to the ground. "My ankle…" I looked at Loki; I saw terror in his eyes. He then knelt next to me and cradled me in his arms. My heart was pounding, it felt so right to be in his armored arms. He lifted me, "I'll take you to your room, where you are to stay." He demanded sharply. "Get a servant if you need me.", he added.

The trip back to the room was silent. It was just the two of us. I could feel his chest moving up and down. I put my head against the metal the covered his chest. We arrived back at my room. He threw me on the bed, where green robes were already laid out for me. "Servants will tend to you, and then you will get dressed and stay here." He turned on his heel as he did the night before and slammed the door behind him. I was angry now.

I grabbed a male servant by the collar. "Get him back in here now!" I demanded. He scrambled out of the room. I need to speak my mind! If I was going to be here I didn't want to be treated like dirt! He arrived back in a few minutes. "Yes…?" He asked sarcastically. "Listen to me Loki," I said moving towards him. He pushed me back by shoulders. I stumbled into the room… oh my ankle still was sore. "I WILL NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM SCUM LIKE YOU!" he screamed at me. I stood looking at him. Sadness grew. He started to walk towards me. "Sorry." He looked away from me and ran his fingers through his hair. God, that was sexy. I sat on the bed for a few moments before he joined me. "I'm sorry." He repeated. I looked into his pale green eyes. He was sincere, no doubt about it. There was so much pain behind all of this power. Without even thinking I reached up and touched his cheek. He flinched at first, but left it there. I brushed his hair behind his ear; sorrow filled me as I continued looking into the green abyss that was his soul. After a few minutes he removed my hand, and looked down at his feet. "Why are you so sad?" I blurted out. At least now I'll know.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are you so sad?" Luna asked me. "I'm not sad" I snapped in return. She flinched, making me instantly feeling bad. "Servant!" I yelled. "Yes master?" a female servant, by the name of Dianna came over and lowered her head in respect. "Go fetch the palace doctor immediately to check on Luna's ankle." "Oh I'm sure its fi- she started to say, to cut me off. Holding me hand up, "Now Diane!" I demanded. "Yes sir." she responded, quickly rushing out of the room. The servants have seen my temper; they fear me because of it. I guess it's a gift and a curse at the same time. "Loki, I'm really fine. I'm sure it's just a sprain." Luna said to me, placing her hand on my arm for a brief second. And that's when I felt it again, and for a split second, I wondered if she felt the same feeling herself.

Stupid fool, I thought, you actually are feeling something for this stupid mortal. The scum of the earth. Sighing, I started to fight against myself. No, not Luna…she isn't scum…she's…she's…  
"Loki!" Luna said, breaking into my thoughts as she snapped her fingers in my face, with a slight annoyed look on her face. Blinking, I asked "What was that for?" but it came out sounding like a growl. "You haven't answered my question yet." she said, tilting her head to the side and crossing her arms, giving him a pointed look. Shit. I thought to myself, I didn't want to answer; it was really none of her business.  
"Loki…why are you so sad?" she softly asked again as her face came closer to mine. My breathing started to come out in little pants and I felt my heart start to race.

Her nose touched mine and our foreheads brushed against each other. I looked into her eyes and felt every wall around me that I built up to protect myself start to go down…but only for this one time. "My father always favored Thor over me. Growing up, I constantly was always in his shadow. It was always Thor this, how proud of Thor he was, what a great king he will be someday." I paused, turning my face to the side away from hers. These were…personal things, feelings that I never told anyone. Moving a bit closer to me, Luna placed her around me and laid her head on my shoulder. Taking a deep breath, I continued. "I later found out," pausing, I took another deep breath. "My whole life has been a lie. I'm not really a royal family member of this family. I'm the mon…" my throat caught on the word that I now labeled myself. "I'm the monster parents warn their children about at night." Looking at Luna, her face was covered in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Thor decided one day, that he and a few of our…friends attacked the frost giants. When we were battling them, one of frost giants grabbed the arm of Volstagg, one of the warriors three burning him. He told us not to let them touch us. One did though, and instead of getting brunt like Volstagg, something different happened. My skin, it turned blue…just like the frost giants." I stopped; I wasn't going to share anymore with her right now. I already shared too much.

Getting up off her bed, I turned around and faced her. Her face was unreadable. "Luna," I started to say but was cut off by a knock at the door. "Enter." I said.  
Dianna walked in, with a tall brown haired man in white robes. "I brought the palace doctor like you asked sir." she said, gesturing to the man standing beside her. "Ah, I see. Check her ankle." I told him, nodding at me, he walked towards Luna. Turning around, I looked at her "After he looks at your ankle, you should really get something to eat. If you need someone to help carry you down, I can send someone up." Turning around, I remembered something else and turned back around to look at her "Oh!" I added "And if you would like to…bath, just ask Dianna here and she will get you what you need and prepare the bath for you." With that said I turned away sharply; walking away without waiting a response from her. "Lo-" I heard her say, but was cut off by the door closing behind me.  
"You fool," I mumbled to myself, "You're actually giving a damn." The last time I actually gave a damn, was when I was a boy. I didn't know if this was a good or bad thing.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm the mon-", he started to say, "I'm the monster that parents warn their children about at night." He paused… that was a little harsh. How bad could these frost giants be? What could they do, give your steak a freezer burn? I could see that he was still so depressed. We had gotten so close, just in that short amount of time. It sounds like it's more Thor's fault then anyone's, although he wasn't trying to take over planet Earth.

He continued explaining to me. "Luna," he started to say. He said my name with such feeling. Our intimate conversation was soon interrupted by the palace doctor. I zoned out for a few moments. The next thing I heard was, "After he looks at your ankle, you should get something to eat. If you need someone to help carry you down, I can send someone up." He started to leave, but then turned back and added, "Oh, and if you would like to bath, just as Dianna here and she will get what you need to prepare for the bath. He turned and continued out of the room. "Loki," I started to say, but I was cut off by the door closing. "Ugh." I grumbled. It was now just Dianna and I. "Excuse me, would you run me a bath and pick out something appropriate for dinner with Loki?", I asked. She bowed in reply.

I was going to dine with him. I wanted to know everything, and he was probably curious about us "idiotic mortals". I hobbled into the bathroom, where there was a gold tub topped with bubbles. I got in and propped up my bandaged foot out of the side of the tub. Time to relax and commonplace all the information. Thor (or at least from what I could understand) really was the cause of everything. If he hadn't gone, Loki would have never found out he was a frost giant. Although, he might have found out sooner or later. For all that I was concerned, Loki was misunderstood. His thoughts were lost in translation. I soaked my curly red hair in soapy water and finished bathing. I limped back into my room where I found a elegant gown laid on the bed. I dressed and brushed my hair. My frizzy red hair was now everywhere. It fell in front of my green eyes, and covered my pale skin.

The dress fit me perfectly, hugging every curve, not that there were many. I hobbled down the stairs. The sprain wasn't that bad… I probably didn't even need the bandages; it was only a dull pain. I found my way to the HUGE dining hall, where I was presented with a sea of food. I took a bit then asked one of the many servants to fetch Loki for me.

He arrived a while later. Standing tall and striding, he approached the seat next to me. He looked down at me. I could read no expression, but I did know he couldn't deny that we had a moment in the bedroom. We got so close… and I felt…something. "Did you need me?" he asked softly as he sat next to me. I didn't say anything. I just stared into his eyes. He stared back at me. Gravity was pulling us closer and closer. I finally cleared my throat and looked away from him. I started to chicken out. "I just wanted you to escort me back to my room." I held my arms out, gesturing for him to pick me up. In all honestly, I could have walked, but I just craved his touch. I rested my semi-damp hair on his chest. There was no armor protecting his heart this time. I listened to his heart beat, and his lung fill with air, then deflate.

I had a sudden rush of déjà vu as he sat me on the bed. I laid down and scooted over. He looked at me. I patted the bed next to me, gesturing for him to lay with me. He laid down slowly. He was like a brick. Without even thinking, I inched my hand closer and closer to his, until I finally held it.


	8. Chapter 8

Luna went and laid down on the bed and patted next to her to join me, part of me wanted to but part of me resisted. I felt like something bad would come out of this, but she looked so beautiful that I decided to join her. Lying down next to her, I couldn't really move. Stupid Loki, I thought to myself. Maybe this was a mistake. I laid there, being caught up in my thoughts. I felt Luna's hand softly grasp mine and I couldn't help but feel how warm her hand felt. And soft too, like she soaked her hands in milk every day; Mother use to do that, but I don't think she did anymore. Should I hold her hand back? I asked myself, debating for a few minutes; I didn't realize that she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. My first instinct was to instantly jump out of her bed and leave. As I started to get up, she started to wake up a little and I lay back down. It was better that she slept than us talking. Hearing her breath slow down again, I stayed there. Thinking over things, I sent word to Thor that I had a mortal hostage. The sooner Luna gets out of here the better, she was distracting me. Making me feel things I've never felt before. And part of it scared me. It was days like this where I wish Thor and I were close again. I could talk to him about this; tell him what I'm feeling for…Luna.

Waking up the next morning, I realized I must have fallen asleep too while thinking things over. I glanced over to me and Luna was just quietly laying there and looking at me. "Morning" she softly said, giving me a small smile. "Morning." I replied, nodding my head. Quickly getting up, I said to her with my back facing her. "I'll um see you later." I said, feeling slightly awkward now. "Loki…" I heard Luna say to me, and the rustling of sheets as she got out of her bed. Just standing there, I didn't move. I felt her hug me from behind and to be quite honest, it felt great. I felt her heartbeat beat against my back and through our clothing, and in that moment. I thought maybe…maybe she really was starting to care about me. "Hey Luna?" I asked her, after standing there a few minutes " Hmm?" "What's…What's Pizzeria?" I really was curious about the whole thing. Removing her arms from around me, a pang shot through me, wishing her to go back to having her arms around me. Walking around and standing in front of me, she looked into my eyes and went "You don't know what Pizza is?" she asked, looking shocked. "Pizza?" I asked feeling even more confused now.

"Common! I'll show you." She said, grabbing hold of my hand again and dragging me out the door. Seeing her slightly limp, I picked her up. It felt right, her in my arms. "Wha-?" she asked, looking confused. "Just tell me where you wish to go." I replied "The kitchen!" she ordered. Walking down the steps and past other halls that led to other rooms, we received many looks from the servants. Entering the royal kitchen "Put me down now!" Luna ordered again, putting her down she walked away from me a bit and started looking through cabinets and drawers. I told her I wasn't going to take orders from…scum…like her…and look what I'm doing, obeying her every command. "Do you have any dough?" she asked breaking through my thoughts as she bent to look in another cabinet. "I think we do," I replied "but then again, I don't exactly use the kitchen much." Standing there for a few more minutes, I finally called for one of the kitchen servants. "Yes master?" an older woman by the name of Katherine came and asked me, bowing. "Get Luna whatever she needs for…pizza, as she calls it." "Yes master." She replied. Walking over to Luna, I watched as she listed off a bunch of things to Katherine I never even heard of. Except cheese and tomato sauce, but other than that…walking around the kitchen, Katherine gathered all the things and placed in on the counter. Bowing at me, I nodded my thanks and dismissed me from the room.

A short time later, I found myself helping Luna roll out the dough and flour the pans. "Hey Loki," I heard Luna call to me, glancing up; I looked up and was greeted by a cloud of flour being thrown in my face. Opening my eyes, I just stood there with my jaw dropped, not believing she just did that .Giggling, I saw Luna burst into a fit of giggles. It's on, I thought. Picking up the bag of flour, I held it over her head "Loki No-" she started to say but was cut off as I dumped the flour over her. Gasping, she looked up at me and picked up handfuls of flour and started throwing them at me. Pretty soon, the whole kitchen was covered in flour and she and I sat on the floor, our backs resting against each other laughing. I haven't felt this happy since…since I was a boy. Turning around, I wiped my flour covered hands on my robe and wiped away some from under her eye. Even though there was no use to do that. Locking my eyes with hers, our faces started to inch towards the other and soon there were only a few centimeters left between our lips…

"Sir! A letter from Thor has arriv…" a male servant said, rushing into the room with a white envelope in his hands but his sentence slowly faded as soon as he saw the flour covered kitchen and us. Moving my face away from hers, I saw the disappointment in her eyes. Standing up, I held my hand out for her. "I'm good, thanks." She said, waving away my hand. Shrugging my shoulders, I looked back over to the male servant. "Ah yes, thank you." Glancing back down, I looked at Luna and said "Someone will be here to clean this mess up so don't worry." Nodding in response, Luna looked down and started to play in the flour. Walking towards the servant, I grabbed the envelope and left the room with him. "Sir, if I may ask…what happened?" "Happiness," I answered back "Just happiness."


End file.
